


Every Me Loves Every You

by tyah



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyah/pseuds/tyah
Summary: Jackson and April one shots from my Tumblr.





	1. 1

Jackson knew that he shouldn’t have been doing this. He knew that if his best friend caught him she would probably, _no_ she would definitely kill him on sight if she decided to walk into her bedroom at this very moment in time.

They were supposed to be hanging out, watching a movie in the small apartment that she shared with her roommate. But then he remembered that she had to return something to him and she said that it was fine for him to retrieve whatever it was from her room.

He had meant to grab his textbook off of her desk and return to the living room. Catching sight of April’s red, completely-off-limits-absolutely-no-one-could-even-breathe-around, notebook unguarded and open wasn’t part of the plan.

However, Jackson, too tempted to find out what was inside, had picked it up and started reading immediately.

_So I had the first chem lab of the school year today and it went pretty well, except for the fact that the professor had assigned us lab partners for the entire year. I got stuck this Avery guy who turned up late, by the way. I know he’s not an idiot but still, I can’t work like this._

Jackson shook his head at the memory he was quite hungover that day. On that first day, he couldn’t wait until their partnership was over and he’d never have to see April again. But she was really smart, funny and refreshing to be around. 

It would be weird to imagine life without her. 

_Note to future April: Please do not embarrass yourself like you did last night and kiss the first guy that gives you the time of day! I honestly don’t know whether I’m more ashamed of myself or him. No, it’s not me, it’s him. Jerk!_ _I had the bright idea of taking a chance and asking out Alex. You know, the frat boy that hangs out with Lexie sometimes. He seemed off all night like he wasn’t himself or something. He’s usually more laid back and by the time we got back to my dorm my nerves crept back in._ _We almost got into something that I wasn’t ready for. Well, I thought I was ready until he ruined the moment. The only thing that was satisfying about the entire evening was when Jackson punched him square in the face, repeatedly. It was pretty epic. He turned out to be a great friend._

He felt a pang in his chest as he took the memory in. He never liked to hear how April viewed herself sometimes. But he didn’t feel bad about punching that Alex. Jackson found out later that Alex was frustrated about his family but he had no right to take it out on April. He would do anything for her.

Jackson turned a few pages ahead and began to read again.

_We haven’t spoken in weeks and I didn’t find out why until today. Jackson’s father died. Heart attack or something. They didn’t have the best relationship. Jackson talked about him like he never really knew him. And my heart aches for him._ _His dad would never know what an amazing person he is. I could never imagine not knowing him._

When he first found out that his father was ill he didn’t want to think about it or talk to anyone. He didn’t want to face the reality that his dad never cared about him and that even on his deathbed that he wouldn’t want to see him one last time.

April had stayed up with him for hours that night before he crashed on her couch. The next day he apologised, he felt like he was being a burden. April had just waved him off and told him that was what she was here for.

Jackson skipped a few pages ahead and leant on her desk to get more comfortable. His friend was a good writer.

_The MCAT results were released today and like the wuss that I am, I couldn’t open them myself. Jackson grabbed the laptop out of my hands and read them for me.  Actually, he did the whole fake out thing and I almost broke my computer screen._ _Turns out I aced them and I’m really excited that we’re both going to medical school. Jackson would probably end up at some Ivy league across the country, though, I’d probably wouldn’t see him as much._

_I think that I’m in love with him…_

Love? Was she in love with him? He would ask her why she had never bothered to mention this to him but then he would be the biggest hypocrite on earth.

He stood up from the desk and paced. April was skilled at hiding her true feelings, no wonder she kept a diary. Jackson turned back some pages in the book and tried to see if he could find out more.

_I can’t believe that I’m putting pen to paper and writing this down but I have to get it out before I have this dream again. Writing things down is supposed to be cathartic, right?_

_I still can’t believe that I had a sex dream about Jackson. It makes it so much harder to be around him without zoning out. We were at his place going at it on his couch. (Leave it to me to have a completely unromantic one. Why couldn’t it have been on the beach at sunset or something?). T_ _his whole thing would be so much easier if I wasn’t in love with him. It seems dirtier that way like I’m keeping a secret from him, especially because I’m seriously hoping I’ll have the same dream tonight._

He smirked as he finished the last sentence, he would definitely be having that dream too.

“Jackson!” his thought was cut short by a small pair of hands snatching the book out of his hands. “Were you reading this?”

Jackson responded by babbling incoherently. 

_Real smooth, Avery._ He usually knew how to calm April down when she got this worked up but she was currently blathering like a confused bird.

“April I-”

“Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing.” April waves her arms wildly and continued to rant. She could read Jackson well enough by now to know when he picked up on something. Her secret was out. 

“Can we at least still be friends?” she asks hopefully.

It was a little presumptuous of him but he figured that it would be the best way to show her how he truly felt about her.

He pressed his lips to hers softly. He kisses her like he’s always wanted to. He brushes his large hands through her silky red hair and sucks on her bottom lip. After the surprise of it all, she tentatively responds and wraps her arms around his neck, her short fingernails leaving a light imprint on his perfect skin.

“I love you too,” he tells her finally as her eyes flutter open. She smiles after a second and then the moment is quickly over.

“Ow.” he rubs the now sore spot she made on the side of his and laughed incredulously. “What was that for?”

“For going through my stuff!”

“I don’t know if I can be sorry for that” he replies truthfully. Jackson settles his hand on her hips and mirrors her smirk. “But I do promise to make up for it”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve on the other side of town. Mercy West AU.

April Kepner and Reed Adamson walked into their apartment after finishing a long shift at Mercy West Medical Centre. The pair were surgical residents at the hospital.

It was New Year’s Eve which just like any of the other major holidays made April feel all warm and fuzzy inside. However, since starting her medical internship it also made her realise that people get into some ridiculous situations at this time of year. They were usually fuelled by regrets and poor decision making multiplied by alcohol.

She had spent most of her day in the ER. It was gruelling but she never stopped. It was days like this that reminded her why she became a doctor.

All April wanted to do now though was curl up in bed and sleep for a good 10 hours or possibly until the next winter season rolled around. 

Reed, on the other hand, had more exciting plans.

“Come on,” Reed began, quickly begins to strip out of her street clothes even though they’re in the living room. Reed was a bit of a slob while April was a neat-freak, it took some compromise and a colour-coordinated chore wheel, to get the two women to agree on how to keep their shared space clean.

“We’re going out” she announced over her shoulder.

“I was just going to sit on the couch and watch the ball drop,” April told her through a yawn. “Catch up on some sleep.”

Reed poked her head out of her bedroom and pouted, “Come on, April you were at the hospital all day and I doubt you’ve ever even been on a night out.”

April opened her mouth to argue but Reed cut her off, “And midnight mass doesn’t count!”

“Ha ha ha,” April deadpanned and lifted herself up from the couch. She picked up her shirt and walked towards Reed’s room.

Reed was looking through her closet half-dressed and not at all tired as April was feeling right now. She had definitely gotten used to the hospital’s working hours.

“You can even borrow something of mine,” Reed called over her shoulder as she pulled on a long sleeved grey sweater.

April picked out a sparkly green shirt that she thought would flattering against her pale skin. When April turned around she caught sight of Reed trying to wrestle herself into a pair of strappy heels and bit back a giggle.

“You would look great in that!” Reed had managed to successfully get herself into those heels and complimented her roommate. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be comfortable in those?” April asked concerned “We’ve been on our feet all day.”

“April, beauty is pain,”

April rolled her eyes amusedly at her friend but mostly at herself because she could feel herself caving. “You’re a pain.”

“Yes!” Reed raised her arms in the air in victory. “You’ll have fun, I promise.”

* * *

 

They had been at a nearby bar for half an hour, getting ready to ring in the new year before they were joined by Charles. There were a lot of other residents there too.

“Where’s Jackson?” Reed questioned as he slid into the booth.

“What am I not enough for you two?” he joked back to which leans over and punches his arm. 

“Ow,” Charles pretends to be in pain and answers her. “He’s still in surgery”

April laughed and finished the rest of her drink. She focussed her attention back onto the small stage close to their booth. The bartender had let people try out their talents on the karaoke machine about ten minutes ago. As soon as April laid eyes on it, she wanted to do the same but Reed wasn’t interested in making a fool of herself in front of a bunch of strangers.

The pair on stage finish and April turned to her friend with the best pout she could muster.

“We have to!” April pleaded. She was so full of energy that she bounced in her seat. 

“No” Reed pointed her finger in April’s face, trying her best to portray sternness. She was tone deaf and there was no way she would ever get up on that stage.

“Charles?” April asks, giving up on Reed. Her friend had promised her a night of fun and so far all she had done was watch Reed flirt with some ortho resident and drink.

He shakes his head and remains planted in his seat. “My days of performing are over”

“I don’t know what that means but,” April presses her hands on the table and goes to stand. “I’m going up there.”

* * *

Jackson entered the bar when it was almost time to welcome in the New Year. It was loud and the place was packed but that would be expected for tonight. His day had been quite stressful too. He and his resident had completed a successful heart valve replacement on a patient. It was a long surgery and their patient wasn’t too happy about the doctors working on him.

The resident in charge was on the younger side and while it was understandable Mr Richards wasn’t very cooperative at first. He didn’t have any friends and the only family member who showed up at the hospital he had basically berated and sent out the door. Jackson tried to talk to him before the surgery but he was too stubborn to care.

Jackson wanted to forget about all of that now and relax. He turned to lean against the bar with his elbow, surprise gracing his features at catching sight of April singing onstage. And she sounded good, her dancing, on the other hand, left a lot to be desired.

“Is that April up there?” Jackson slid into the booth Reed and Charles were sat in.

“Yes, it is” Reed shifted her body enough so she could still see April but speak to him at the same time “How’d it go with the rich guy?”

“Oh, he’s going to live to be a jackass for another twenty years, give or take” Jackson supplied.

“I would say that’s terrible but it’s supposed to be good news,” Charles muttered then laughed when he caught sight of April twirling around the mike stand onstage, earning a cheer from the crowd. “This is the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

Jackson nodded in agreement. “Alright, Reed how did pull this one off?”

“All I did was invite her out,” Reed gave him a scandalised look but then shrugged “and besides once she had that first drink wild horses couldn’t keep her from that karaoke machine. I’m sure she’ll never do anything like this again. Which is why I’m so glad that I stole her camera before we left.”

Reed held up the stolen camera in front of them with glee before she turned away from them and started snapping pictures of April belting her heart out on stage.

“You’re a piece of work,” Charles laughed.

Reed didn’t turn away from her position this time, dedicated to her job as a paparazzo so she didn’t see Charles’ expression when she replied with ‘but you love me’.

The crowd let off of few cheers when April shimmied her hips to the beat of the music with a bright smile on her face. There would have been no way that she would have done this without some liquid courage Jackson thought. She finished the song with a bow and hopped off of the stage, bounding towards them.

“Wow Kepner,” Charles stood up from his seat and placed his hands on her shoulders, the surprise of physical contact and the fact that his grip wasn’t as strong as she thought it would be made April jump “didn’t know that you had it in you.”

“Thanks!” April chirped still a little surprised at herself for jumping up and performing on the stage like that.

She took a few gulps of her beer and smiled. This was much more fun than staying in the apartment for the night.

“I didn’t know that you could sing,” Jackson voiced.

“Just in the church choir,” April explained with a blush covering her cheeks. “Although, I don’t know what they would think of that performance.”

The conversation flowed smoothly until midnight approached. Reed quickly stood up and announced that she had to go to the restroom and freshen up before the clock struck twelve.

“I need a favour” Charles began. “I need you guys to kiss at midnight.”

“What?” Jackson asked while April coughed suddenly to clear her airway as she had been snacking on some pretzels.

“There’s four of us, alright and if I wanna make a move then there need to be no other viable…options.”

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard,” Jackson responded.

“Stop being a bully, Jackson,” April scolded as she nudged him and gestured to Charles. “Look at how cute he is.”

“Please!” he looked desperate.

“Don’t beg, man. It’s not a good look,” Jackson mocked. He was glad that Charles was finally stepping up and admitting his feelings to Reed but he didn’t understand why he and April had to take part.

April smacked Jackson on the stomach with the back of her hand causing him to narrow his eyes at her. “We’ll help you.”

April felt a bit nervous about what she had just agreed to do but she saw it as helping out a friend. And she trusted Jackson enough to be respectful.

Charles wrapped his arms around her and practically lifted April out of her seat. April shrieked in surprise and then began to laugh uncontrollably. He set her back down next to Jackson who was thoroughly amused by the whole scene.

April pumped her fist in the air and returned Charles’ enthusiasm. “Whoo!”

“Um yeah,” Charles nodded in Jackson’s direction and took off towards where Reed was.

“Do you think that he’s finally going to make it happen?” Jackson whispered in her ear as they watched Reed laughed at something Charles said.

“Eh maybe” April made a gesture with her hand that signified it could go either way. “If it goes wrong then he could just blame it on New Year’s.”

She finished the last sip of her drink and turned to face him. “Alright, Jackman. It’s thirty seconds to midnight; let’s get this over with.”

Jackson faked an outraged scoff that morphed into a chuckle. It was nice to see her let loose once in a while. He could hear people counting down in the background but ignored them finding the look in April’s eyes much more interesting.

“You know, you could act a little more excited about this” Jackson reasoned. “I’m not a horrible kisser”

April put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. “I’m sure you’re the best. And I have had a drink so if you suck then the alcohol in my system will tell me it's better”

“Oh, because you’re the authority on kissing,” Jackson snorted.

“I’ll have you know I’ve kissed a whole two guys,” April argued.

“So third times the charm,” he teased.

“Shut up,” she giggled and twisted in her seat so she could get closer to him.

He closed his eyes and closed the distance between them as she rested her hands on his neck. Jackson covered her mouth with his when he heard the cheers signifying that it was officially New Year’s Day.

It was supposed to be a quick peck on the lips. April was his good friend. He didn’t understand why they weren’t stopping. He didn’t understand why was she was pulling him closer and why he was winding his hands through her thick red curls to tilt her head back and deepen the kiss.

He slid in tongue into her mouth and her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped against his lips. The noise brought him back to reality and he pulled away first.

“I uh,” he breathed, his voice low and gravelly. 

They were still close enough that his lips brushed against hers as he spoke. She was brushing her fingertips across his cheeks and looking at him through half-lidded eyes. It was making it hard to concentrate.

April quickly took control of the situation and pulled Jackson down by the neck so their lips could meet again.

When they pulled apart of the second time neither one of them spoke. They were too busy grinning like fools.

“Did it work?” April asked in a daze.

He couldn’t hear her over the blood rushing through his ears. “What?”

They jumped in surprise when Charles plopped into the seat opposite and began to rant about his plan not working.

“Sorry, I had to ask you guys to do that” he apologised. “I hope it wasn’t too weird.”

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepless nights.

April sighed tiredly and shifted in her sleep to get into a better and finally more comfortable position in the huge bed. Jackson had adjusted and then readjusted the numerous pillows before they went to bed but it had taken her awhile to find a good sleeping position.

Today had been the first day that she was at home with Harriet all alone. They had spent the whole day together, well at least when Harriet was awake. Their daughter was a fan of napping. Which meant that she would probably wake up sometime soon.

And just as the thought crossed her mind a small wailing noise broke out over the peaceful silence.

“I’ll get her,” Jackson groaned and turned away from his wife to the edge of the bed.

“It’s my turn…I think,” April mumbled into her pillow. “You need your sleep.”

Jackson came back from the hospital a few hours ago and she knew he had a full day tomorrow.

“And _you_ need to rest” Jackson instructed, kissing her on top of the head before slowly getting out of bed. She had only been given the all clear a few days ago. She had also spent more time with Harriet and he was craving some time with her too.

He shuffled half-asleep from their room and into the nursery where Harriet lays in her crib. She’s chewing on her fist, a sure sign that she was hungry.

“Hey, baby,” Jackson leans down to pick up Harriet who was squirming in her crib. His daughter didn’t like sleep so much that no one in their house would be allowed to get it.

“I think she’s hungry,” he stated as he bounces Harriet, who was fully awake now and making her presence known, in his arms.

“Of course she is,” April sat up and yawned.  “She’s your child.”

Jackson just smiles and gets back into their bed after helping her to sit up with Harriet on her chest so she can feed her. Once Harriet’s finished eating Jackson burps her and then he passes her back to April so she can rest on her body.

“You’re amazing,” Jackson speaks after a few minutes of silence.

April hums for him to repeat himself. She was almost drifting into sleep and didn’t catch what he had said.

“I said that you’re amazing,” he repeated.

“It’s like three in the morning,” she smiled tiredly. She knew that she definitely looked less than perfect at this moment in time. “We’re already married you don’t have to lie.”

Jackson rolls his eyes and moves closer to them. He leans down a little to where their daughter is resting and begins to stroke Harriet’s arm using the backs of his fingers.

“Since she’s not listening to me,” he started with a smirk “I guess I’ll just have to tell you. Your Mom is kinda amazing and strong and kind. She would do anything for us.”

April watches as Harriet gazes at him through sleepy eyes. It wouldn’t be that much longer before she fell into deep sleep.

“She did a lot to get you here too,” he tells her, remembering the day that they were given Harriet he could have lost her too.

April reached for his free hand and laced their fingers together. She knew what he was thinking about and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

“Well, your daddy is kinda amazing too,” April said and looks down at Harriet who was starting to close her eyes. “And he’s very protective so try to remember that when you’re a teenager and not to drive him too crazy, OK?”

They both shared a quiet laugh at that but it’s stopped when they hear a gentle knocking on their open door.

“What are you doing up, buddy?” Jackson asked when he sees Samuel standing in the doorway.

Samuel doesn’t answer his father at first, but runs up to the huge bed and clambers into Jackson’s lap.

“Harriet woke me up,” he said and rubbed tiredly at one eye. 

“Aw, Sammy,” April sympathises when the little boy snuggles into Jackson’s chest. “She didn’t mean to and I’m sure she’s sorry.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” he adds which earned a light smack on the arm from April. “What? You can tell she likes the attention.”

“Proving more and more how much she takes after you,” April teased.

Jackson shook his head in disagreement. “I’m pretty sure that’s all you,”

April laughed softly and looks down at Harriet who has finally fallen back to sleep.

“They’re sleeping why the hell aren’t we?” Jackson whispered when he saw that Samuel snoozing in between them on the bed. He turned his head to see April fast asleep and carefully shifts closer to her side of the bed without disturbing Samuel.

There would probably more sleepless nights in their future but Jackson wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
